vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood
s '''(also known as vampires) are a human parallel species in [[V-Wars (TV series)|'''V Wars]], whose physiology has been drastically altered by the activation of a dormant gene by a prion protein. History The prion protein biomass was initially frozen in a glacier, when it was excavated the team was exposed and seemingly either turned, died or committed suicide. When Luther Swann and Michael Fayne went to check on the team, they became exposed to the prion. As Luther Swann does not possess the predator gene, exposure to prion only caused a temporary illness which, after it had passed, resulted in no alterations to his cells or genetic makeup. As Michael Fayne possesses the predator gene, this acted as a co factor in the resulting overhaul to his physiology, essentially making Fayne patient zero to the spread of the prion. Transition Human beings can become a blood if they are exposed to the prion and possess the predator gene. It appears as though the prion is airborne, so even just close proximity to a blood will spread the prion and, if present, activate the predator gene. Physiological Characteristics Transformation into a blood results in drastic changes to the body. The digestive system is modified to allow for the ingestion and digestion of blood. If humans ingest blood this would likely lead to an iron overdose, causing them to become violently sick, a blood's modified digestive system allows them to ingest blood, and gain nutritional value from it. The regular consumption of blood allows them to maintain their abilities, and improves their rate of healing. What appears to be an aid in the consumption of blood is their ability to extend their teeth in to wickedly sharp fangs, like some predatory species this is to make it easier to tear the flesh of their prey. Bloods are beings endowed with immense physical strength, that greatly surpasses that of any human being. They can easily overpower humans, lift them several feet high off the ground, and launch them through the air without any visible strain. Bloods are able to exert extreme physical force, enough to snap standard police cuffs and restraints, easily toss around adult humans, break porcelain sinks, even mutilate human flesh. In fact, bloods are so strong that it took close to half a dozen police officers to overpower just one of them. Bloods are more athletic than humans, they can move and run fast enough to suddenly appear out of nowhere, and quickly disappear from sight. They are able to move fast enough to abruptly appear out of knowhere and savagely attack and mutilate multiple victims. Bloods will also suddenly disappear after savagely attacking their victims, however they do not appear fast enough to dodge bullets or shotgun rounds. Their athleticism allows them to move at great speeds without sacrificing accuracy. Sensory capacities are augmented, with specifically hearing and vision surpassing the capabilities of the human sensory system. Their vision allows them to see further, and with greater clarity than any human, even in dark areas or at night. A blood's hearing allows them to pick up on conversations from across a room, or even in a moving car, their hearing even allows them to hear a heartbeat. Their vision and hearing seem to work convectively, as Fayne appeared to use the sound of someone's heartbeat to see the blood pumping through their veins and blood vessels. Possibly the most drastic improvement to their physiology is an increase in the effectiveness and the efficiency of their ability to heal from harm or injury. Bloods can rapidly heal from harm to their body, they can recover from bullet wounds in hours, and can almost instantly heal from a taser burn. Their healing allows them to endure greater injuries than humans, with many bloods having endured multiple gunshots, and continued to move and function. It is unknown if bloods are immune to other infections and diseases, however they are highly resilient to foreign contaminants like drugs.Category:Bloods